Playing with Food
by N7Commando86
Summary: Takes place waaay post ending, Kaidan and Shepard have some fun baking. One Shot. Shenko. Rated M for a very good reason


Disclaimer: Bioware owns all.

_A/N Another prompt fill from my tumblr account. Takes place very post-ending. Very steamy. You have been warned._

* * *

Kaidan walked in the back door, and dropped his bag in its usual place. It was suspiciously quiet in the house. He didn't hear the boys playing, or his daughter talking to his wife. There was also a delicious odor in the air, it smelled like baked chocolate, and he licked his lips as he toed off his boots, and left them by the door. He padded into the kitchen in his sock feet, and found his wife stirring something on the stove, ear buds in her ears so she hadn't heard his entrance. He smiled when he realized she was making brownies, melting some butter and chocolate together in a glass bowl over a pot of water.

He noticed that it wasn't the first batch of batter she'd put together, and there were dirty dishes stacked along the countertop. He snuck up behind her, and pulled her hips back flush with his, splaying his hands across her belly. She melted back into him, and tilted her head to the side for him to press soft kisses to her throat and neck.

She reached up and tugged the buds out of her ears, "Hey," she greeted with a sensual smile, turning to face him.

"Where are the kids?" he asked between kisses. He reached around her and stuck a finger in a bowl of batter sitting on the countertop next to the stove. He decided he was _hungry_, really hungry.

"Your mom stopped by and took them with her for the afternoon. They should be back in an hour or two," she smacked his hand as he snuck some more brownie batter. "Stop it. Make yourself a sandwich if you're hungry."

He pouted and she nearly gave in. When she continued to stare stonily at him, he went to the refrigerator and yanked on the handle, and stood with the door hanging open. Frowning, he opened the freezer and pulled out a quart of ice cream, and fixed himself a bowl. He hopped up to sit on the counter, something that irritated her to no end and he knew it, and watched her work.

She had a good system; she was just messy about it. "What are all the brownies for?" he asked.

"Ellie has a school thing tomorrow. She told me this morning she volunteered me to make brownies," Shepard frowned, whipping an egg into the chocolate mixture.

He glanced over at her face, and realized she had a streak of chocolate across her forehead. Setting his half finished ice cream aside, he put his arms around her again, "You got stuff…" he cupped her face and leaned in to her, his tongue darting out to lick the chocolate from her brow.

"S-s-stop it," she stuttered, his fingers tugging at the buttons her shirt. He just grinned at her and pushed the shirt off her shoulders. "Kaidan, your mom will be back soon," she stammered. He grabbed her hips and boosted her up on the countertop behind her pushing dirty dishes to the side with his steely arm.

"You should stop trying to stop me, then," he mumbled, and she saw the wicked glint in his eyes just before he dipped his fingers into a batter bowl and drew a sticky heart between her breasts. She sucked in a deep breath as he lowered his lips to her skin, his tongue brushing roughly over her as he licked up the chocolaty mess.

"K-k-k-aidan, we _can't." _she stammered, and leaned back as he swiped more batter over her belly, and proceeded to clean it up with hot swipes of his tongue. She found herself lifting her hips for him to peel her jeans from her, tossing them over his shoulder. His lips continued down her belly, and his teeth caught the slim band of elastic, and looked up at her, held her gaze and he tugged her panties down her legs with his perfect white teeth. He felt her fingers fisting in his hair as he took hold of a foot, and with a flick of his wrist, brought the melting bowl of ice cream within his reach.

"NO! No, no, no…Mmmm…" her protest was turned into a moan as he smeared the melting ice cream from her ankle, up to her thigh. Her lips parted, and she was panting as he slowly kissed and licked and sucked his way up her leg, his teeth scraping against the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. He flicked his eyes up to his wife, and smiled against her as she held his heated gaze, his tongue flicking against her skin.

He nudged her thighs open further, and licked his lips as he looked at her glistening sex. "Mmmm…honey," he murmured against her, his words muffled as he pressed gentle kisses to her folds. He licked her long and slow, her thighs quivering against his cheek. He heard her panting breaths, felt her fingers tugging urgently at his hair. "Not yet, sweetheart," he mumbled, catching her gaze without moving his mouth away from her. "You taste good enough to eat," he said wolfishly.

She let her head drop, banging dully against a cabinet door. She felt his tongue gliding over her, and gasped as his tongue slid inside her in slow, torturous thrusts. Her breath caught in her throat as his teeth nibbled at her, making her legs twitch involuntarily. "Oh," she moaned, and her head rolled forward so she could look down at him. She could only see his half closed eyes as he licked and sucked at her sensitive flesh, lapping up her essence. "Kai-Kaidan," she stuttered on a gasp, her fingers fisting frantically in his hair.

"Yes, love," he murmured between licks and thrusts of that hot tongue of his, "Let go." He urged her on, and she felt liquid heat coiling deep in her belly, felt her orgasm rock through her as she cried out. He continued to lap at her, but didn't protest as she reached down and hauled him up to her level, fusing her lips to his.

Her tongue darted out, tasting herself on his lips, and she drew his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard enough to make him gasp. "I want you inside me. Deep inside, right now," she demanded harshly against his lips, her hands running over his chest, tugging him closer.

"Never could refuse you anything," he mumbled, pushing his pants from his hips. She arched her back as he pushed into her, seating himself to the hilt. She cried out, and ruthlessly her hips against his. He set a quick pace, holding her close as she clutched at his shoulders, letting out breath little cries on each stroke. She clenched against him, another orgasm ripping through her without warning, and her hips nearly bucked off the counter. He gripped her hips hard, his fingers digging into her skin, his breath coming in harsh pants. She tilted her pelvis and her head fell back as he pulsed within her, coming with a harsh shout.

He slumped against her, his lips brushing against her throat. "I've always loved playing with my food," he murmured, his hands stroking her back lovingly.

A smile curved at her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad you approve," she chuckled, and shrieked as she caught a whiff of charred food, pushing him back and jumping off the counter. She whipped open the door of the oven, and moaned in distress as she pulled out the burned pan of brownies. She stared at the burned food and then over at her husband, sighed, "Totally worth it."


End file.
